Happy Valentine's Day, Aibou
by xxxDegrassigirl101xxx
Summary: Yami tries to bake Yugi a cake for Valentine's Day, but it goes terribly wrong. Will Yami still be able to surprise Yugi with something else he had under his sleeve?


**Hey everybody! xxxDegrassigirl101xxx here! Welcome to my newest **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** fanfic about Yugi and Yami! This time it's a Valentine's Day fic! WARNING: This fanfiction contains puzzleshipping (which is yaoi, duh!) so if you don't like it, stop reading and find another one to read RIGHT NOW, because I will not take crap from people who don't like it! Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** If I did, Yami would have never left, had gotten his own body, and he and Yugi would be a couple. But I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** and I probably never will, so I won't go on and on about how it would be if I did own it! So onto the story! Oh, and I don't own KitchenAid, either! Enjoy!**

Yami felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. He had awesome friends, the cutest kitten, and the best boyfriend a guy could ask for. He was happier than he had ever been before. He knew it was all because of Yugi, his boyfriend, and he also knew that Yugi felt the same way because of him, too.

But lately, there had been something bothering Yami. He didn't know what to get Yugi for Valentine's Day, or what Yugi was getting him (the second thing really didn't matter to him as much as the first one did, though). This was a problem to Yami, considering this was their first Valentine's Day _together_, and Yami was sure that Yugi wanted it to be special as much as he himself did. So getting Yugi the perfect gift was crucial (to Yami, anyway.)

Yami was sitting on his bed, thinking about what to get Yugi for Valentine's Day. Trading cards? No, Yugi had every Duel Monsters' card known to man; that would be too redundant. And not to mention, it was also typical and boring. **(A/N: for all you YGOTAS fans that was a reference to "How the Thief King Stole Slavemas.)** Candy? Yugi did have a big sweet tooth. But, that was too ordinary. Clothes? No. He had to think of something. He just had to-

_Meow, meow!_

A little yellow kitten with black stripes, magenta highlights, and big amethyst eyes walked into Yami's bedroom and hopped onto Yami's bed. Yami watched the kitten curl up on his bed and fall asleep. He smiled. Pharaoh **(A/N: that's the kitten's name, folks) **was the cutest kitten he had ever seen. Yugi had given Pharaoh to Yami for Christmas the previous year when he had discovered how lonely Yami had been when he was at school. Pharaoh had been the best present he had ever got in his entire life. He just had to give Yugi the best gift, to thank him for all he's done, and to show him how much he loved him. He sat there and thought some more. He looked through a photo album of pictures of Yugi on his birthdays. Then it came to him.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the bed.

"Come on, Pharaoh," he said, looking at the kitten, who just looked at him once and went back to sleep. Yami looked at the kitten and sighed.

"Fine, go back to sleep." he said, "I'll just go make Yugi's Valentine's Day present _alone_!" **(A/N: I know cats can't bake, I mean that he'll be alone in the kitchen!)**

He ran downstairs to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets.

_I'll make Yugi a nice dinner for the two of us and we can enjoy Valentine's Day together. Just the two of us. And I'll make Yugi a red velvet cake, his favorite and we can have it for it dessert_, Yami thought as he looked for the cookbooks. He pulled out the biggest one and blew the dust off of it. He opened the cover and found something written on the title page.

_Property of Ashley Moto_** (A/N: I'm calling Yugi's mom Ashley because it sort of sounds like her real name Ashita, and I'm writing this note here so no one asks about it in their reviews or something. Now back to the story, folks!)**

_This belonged to Yugi's mother? I had no idea… No wonder it's so special to Grandpa… and Yugi as well_, Yamithought to himself. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts so he could focus on Yugi's present. He opened the book to the recipe index and read the dishes it had in it. He found some with stars by them- one being red velvet cake, another being stir-fry. **(A/N: Stir-fry was the first thing that popped into my head, and I know he loves burgers, but that seemed too casual. So don't leave a comment about how burgers are his favorite and not stir- fry! Now back to the story!)**

_Yugi loves stir-fry? He never told me that, _Yami thought. He wondered what else Yugi hadn't told him about himself. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. _Focus Yami, you have to get cooking so you can finish before Yugi gets home._

He found everything he needed in the kitchen, so he ended up not having to go to the grocery store. He started the stir-fry and put it in the microwave to keep it warm when it was done. Then he started the red velvet cake. He got out the KitchenAid mixer and put in the ingredients (he _did _follow the recipe exactly). He put the ingredients in the mixing bowl and started to set the speed on low when all of a sudden-

_ACHOO!_

His sneeze caused his hand to switch the speed to the highest speed, making bright red cake batter get splattered all over the kitchen and him.

"Oh no!" he said when he looked around the kitchen. Bright red cake batter was all over the kitchen and him. This was going to take forever to clean up.

_I better get this cleaned up fast before-_

"Yami? What the heck is going on in…" Yugi stopped when he saw the bright red batter splatter everywhere, "here?"

"Um, surprise?" Yami said in a failed attempt to impress his Aibou.

Yugi gave him a Look.

"Yugi, I was going to make a nice dinner for us tonight since its Valentine's Day, but when I was making dessert I meant to set the speed on low but I sneezed and my hand slipped and made it go on high and then, well, this happened." he answered.

Yugi laughed and walked over to Yami. Yami was getting more upset by the minute. He had cake batter all over him and the kitchen, his plan to have a romantic dinner with Yugi was ruined, and Yugi was laughing at him. He leaned against the counter and slid to the floor.

"Ugh… of course this would happen…why me?" Yami said.

Yugi sat down next to Yami and looked at him.

"Yami…"

Yami didn't look up. He was upset that Yugi laughed at him.

"Yami…"

No answer again.

Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami could sure be stubborn sometimes. He tried again, this time moving closer to Yami.

"Yami…" he said, "I…"

Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him into his lap. Yugi blushed, making Yami smile. Yugi was so cute when he blushed.

He tried again.

"Yami, I'm flattered that you did this for me. I really am. But it wasn't necessary," Yugi said, blushing.

"I wanted to, Aibou. It wasn't a hassle. I'd do anything for you. I love you, Yugi."

"Yami, I… I love you too."

Yami pressed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi happily accepted the kiss. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other. Then Yami looked at the clock.

"Yugi, are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes. I'm starving! Are you?"

"Yeah I am. Go get ready first. I'll get everything ready."

"Are you sure? I could help you…"

"No, no I'm good. Just go get ready."

"Okay, Yami."

Yugi went to his bedroom and changed into white pants and a purple shirt. Then he got out a little red box with a black ribbon. Inside was a little gold necklace that had a DM card on it with the word 'Dark' in Japanese. **(A/N: Yami, duh!) **

Yami was in his room getting ready too. He changed into black pants and a red shirt. He got out a little purple box with a white ribbon. Inside was a little silver necklace that had a DM card on it with the word 'Light' in Japanese. **(A/N: Hikari, for those who didn't know that!)**

They both exited their rooms at the same time and ended up bumping into each other. They laughed.

"Sorry, Yami. Go ahead," Yugi said.

"No, Yugi, you go ahead."

Yami stepped aside and let Yugi go first. He followed after Yugi. Once they were downstairs, Yami covered Yugi's eyes and led him to the dining room.

"Okay Yugi, keep your eyes closed until I say so," he said, guiding him to where he had dinner set up. They stopped when they got to the table.

"You can open your eyes now, Yugi."

Yugi opened his eyes and found the most incredible dinner he had ever seen. He blushed knowing that Yami did all of that for him.

"Yami… I… I don't know what to say… this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me…" Yugi said. A single tear ram down his cheek. Yami bent down and wiped it away, then kissed his Aibou, making him blush again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yugi," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yami."

"I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Yugi."

They ate dinner together, enjoying each other's company. Then they exchanged their gifts.

"Here, Yugi," Yami said, handing him his gift in exchange for his own, "thank you."

"Thank you, Yami," Yugi said when Yami handed him his present.

"You're welcome," they said at the same time, which made them laugh.

They opened their gifts at the same time. A shared look of surprise crossed their faces. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess great minds do think alike, don't they, Yugi?" Yami asked after putting his necklace on.

"I guess they do, Yami!" he said happily after putting his own necklace on.

They looked at each other and smiled. Then Yami moved closer to Yugi and kissed him. Yugi gave in and they shared a passionate Valentine's Day kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

**Well, that's all folks. I hope you like my story and that you all have a Happy Valentine's Day! Peace out! (Until next time, at least!)**


End file.
